


Full Service Cowboy

by NevaRYadL



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fingering, I might be starting to post my trans Hanzo stuff separately from my mass one shot collection, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Strap-Ons, Trans Characters, Trans Hanzo Shimada, Trans Jesse McCree, Trans character topping, because the trans Hanzo tag is FUCKING AWFUL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Tumblr request for trans full service top Jesse and trans Hanzo





	Full Service Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, mlm smut, trans characters, trans character topping, trans Jesse McCree, trans Hanzo shimada, oral sex, fingering, penetrative sex
> 
> Like the summery says

Jesse did love smothering Hanzo in all the attention and affection that he could muster and give him. Love Hanzo like Hanzo deserved. Especially when it came to intimate moments, Jesse loved spoiling Hanzo during those times too, if Hanzo was in the mood for the smothering.

Thankful, today, Hanzo was.

McCree kissed every bit of skin that he could reach, from Hanzo’s handsome face to his strong shoulders, down the length of his strong arms. From Hanzo’s muscular pecs to his soft abdomen, along his hips, down the length of his strong thighs. Hanzo had taken his legs off, as he usually did for intimate moments, since the cool metal always seemed cool and cold feet were never sexy, so McCree made sure to kiss the scarred stumps of his lover’s legs. When McCree pulled his mouth away from Hanzo’s skin, looking up at the man sprawled on their bed and blushing so sweetly.

“You are a sight,” Jesse drawled out, bending down to kiss one of Hanzo’s thighs.

“Mmm, so are you,” Hanzo smiled softly at him.

McCree went back to mouth along the inside of Hanzo’s sides, moving forward with teasing slowness, listening to Hanzo’s breath hitching with mounting need, all the way until Jesse was neigh a centimeter away from Hanzo’s pelvis. Hanzo groaned and rolled his hips impatiently, Jesse grinning but caving for his honey bee, pressing first a light kiss to Hanzo’s dick, already ruddy and twitching with blood and then giving it a quick lick with the breadth of his tongue, making Hanzo groan so handsomely in that deep voice of his. Taking a hold of Hanzo’s thighs gently, Jesse readjusted his butt on the floor before diving in so to speak and really taking to blowing Hanzo.

Jesse loved going down on people, really work his mouth over someone, loved the taste, loved the sounds people made, loved how Jesse could reduce someone to a mess. So Jesse really, really loved going down on Hanzo, how Hanzo felt underneath his tongue, lips and gentle scraps of his teeth, how Hanzo tasted, the gruff and deep sounds that Hanzo made and how Jesse could make Hanzo a writhing and sweet mess of loose and languid limbs. Not to mention the view, ho boy the view, Hanzo blushing redder than his serape and that handsome mouth open and wet and moaning and panting, those real nice muscles of his stretching and pulling with his ebbing and flowing pleasure.

“Damn hun, you look so good,” McCree purred, pulling his wet mouth away from Hanzo to look at the gorgeous man sprawled out in their sheets, needy and wanting. “So fuckin’ handsome like you are now. So gorgeous.”

“Mmm, Jess,” Hanzo panted.

“Hold on hun,” Jesse said, kissing Hanzo’s lower belly, quickly getting up to get the stuff he needed from the bedside stand and then coming back. First Jesse got a little bit of lube on his fingers before going back to Hanzo, sucking the man’s dick into his mouth and lavishing it with attention before easing a finger inside of Hanzo’s wet hole, the man’s own excitement and the bit of lube helping. Hanzo’s moaned deeply, helplessly, hands finding Jesse’s hair as Jesse sucked the man off and fingered him.

Jesse kept Hanzo on the cusp of an orgasm, slowing down to an absolute crawl if he felt Hanzo start clenching too much or start moaning a bit too loudly. Jesse kept him there all the way until three fingers sank easily in and out of him, spreading Hanzo wide enough for the next part of the fun. When three fingers sank smoothly and easily in and out of Hanzo, Jesse gently tugged his fingers free and mournfully pulled his mouth away from Hanzo’s dick, letting the man groan in mild annoyance. Meanwhile, Jesse quickly suited up, so to speak, before adjusting himself to lean over him.

“Ready for me, sugar?” Jesse rumbled over Hanzo, rutting the strap on against Hanzo.

“Oh, the big one,” Hanzo moaned, biting his lower lip and rolling his hips, “Mm, very.”

Jesse’s finger dug a bit into Hanzo’s hip to steady him, the other hand taking the head of the strap and teasing Hanzo for a moment, rubbing along the wet folds, flushed dick and hole, before pressing the head against Hanzo’s hole and pushing forward. Jesse listened to Hanzo keenly, listening to every sound for any sign of discomfort, not that Hanzo seemed uncomfortable, moaning and rutting his hips into the penetration with growing impatience, all the way to bottoming out in him.

A short moan escaped Jesse as the vibrating base of the toy pressing against him firmly as he rolled his hips into Hanzo, Hanzo moaning too underneath of him. After a moment of adjusting, McCree pulled out before thrusting back in, hands rovering lovingly over Hanzo’s abdomen and chest as he fucked him in slow and shallow thrusts that grew in strength and speed.

“ _Oooh_ , Jess,” Hanzo moaned underneath of him.

Unable to resist, Jesse bent down and kissed Hanzo senseless, sucking down that sweet moaning voice as he fucked the man, the wet sounds of the strap on sliding in and out with each hard thrust and each deep, rumbling moan. Hands tenderly roamed over Hanzo’s chest and arms, kissing him sweetly and tender, smothering the man with attention as they worked their way up to the respective orgasms and--

Hanzo yelped and arched underneath of Jesse, grunting and desperately rutting his hips down into Jesse’s lap. Jesse moaned against Hanzo’s mouth, pressing in deep and pressing the vibrating strap on against himself, grinding for a moment before pushing himself over the edge as well. Pleasure shuddered up and down Jesse’s thighs as he felt his own wetness dribble down his thighs from his orgasm, shuddering as the strap on vibrating against his twitching and pulsing junk.

Moaning weakly against Hanzo’s mouth before slowing down, they stilled for a moment and simply enjoyed the contact and the loose languidness. After a pause, Jesse had to pull out to take the toy off, the vibrations hitting him in all the wrong ways as his junk oversensitized from his orgasm. The toy wetly slid out of Hanzo who had apparently gushed with his own orgasm, the man himself moaning weakly as the toy slid all the way out and was placed aside to be cleaned later.

With that out of the way, Jesse flopped on Hanzo and just kissed his handsome, sweaty face. Hanzo took a moment to catch his breath before languidly and sleepily kissing him back. They kissed sweetly for several moments, Jesse flipping them onto their sides after a moment and pressing close.

“Mmm, love when you let me love you like you deserve, angel,” Jesse sighed when they parted.

“You are a persuasive man, my love,” Hanzo sighed contently, “But you must let me return the favor in the future.”

“Of course, sugar,” Jesse sighed happily, hugging Hanzo to his chest and kissing the top of his head. “Now you want to get up and take a shower or are we gonna fall asleep like this?”

“Carry me, my thighs are still weak after that and I’m far too content to put my legs back on.”

“For you, my angel, anythin’.”

Jesse easily heaved Hanzo up into his arms and carted his naked boyfriend to the shower, Hanzo distracting him something fierce by kissing the side of his face and making sound and exaggerated noises to make him laugh. Lord how he loved this man, especially when he could just smother him in attention.


End file.
